Something...else
by Wind
Summary: My first(and probably last) attempt for humor. It's a nother version of my other fic, very different ending, though. Please, do R&R! (or I'll write more humor*evil grin*)


First, I wanna thank all the people who reviewed my other fics. Thank you all! You made me very happy.

Disclaimer:Yeah, I do own Pokémon and I'm hella rich and the reason I'm giving this story away for free is... *sigh* you know these things, don't ya?

Author's note1: This is actually just another version of my fic "Something old, something new...", the beginning is exactly same, but the ending is a little bit different. And this is not, repeat after me: not! a pokéshippy story. I was just bored, very, very bored (and tired, I get weird when I'm tired) when I wrote this, don't kill me, ok? It was like 3 in the night and I had drunk lots of coke…

If you have read "Something old…" just read the part written _like this._

Something … else

A young man was standing, looking at the mirror. He was probably around 20 years old, dressed in a tux. He had brown eyes and black hair, spiky black hair, altough it did look like he had tried to put it in somesorta order. His hands were shaking, he was very pale. He eyed around the room nervously. Then, he took a deep breath and turned around to face another young man. This other man had also a tux; he looked few years older than the first man did. He had brown spiky hair and you really can't tell his eye color, 'cause he has very small eyes, it looks like he's squinting all the time. He doesn't look nervous at all, more like amused and he is smiling warmly. On the table near him, is a little yellow creature sitting, watching both of them, looking very happy.

"You do have…?" the black haired man started.

"Yes, Ash, I do. Stop worring, ok? Everything is going to be just fine, relax!"the brown haired man said, looking a little anoyed for a moment.

"Sorry,"Ash muttered,"I just… *sigh* never done this before, Brock." He grins widely.

"Well, I would be surprised if you had."Brock says, grinning as well. "But there is still no reason to be nervous, this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Sure."Ash answers quickly.

"Just keep telling yourself:'This is the happiest day of my life' and it will all go well," Brock told to him, as walked out the door, to the church. 

Now there was nothing more to do than wait. Ash looked around, seeing many familiar people, chatting with each other. None of them payed too much attencion to Ash, which was ok with him. He had somehow guessed that he wouldn't be the one in the middle of attraction. 

At the first seats were sitting Ash's mum and Misty's sisters. They were all wearing quite fine and expencive looking dresses. Misty's sisters very wispering something to each other and gave a sideway glance to Ash every now and then. Ash knew Misty didn't get along her sisters very well and he couldn't blame her for that. They were quite anoying at times, Ash thought. His mum's dress was pink and she looked very young. Well, actually she was very young, she had been one of those teen mums. She was talking to proffessor Oak, who was sitting behind her and they were getting along quite nicely. Oak didn't look much differend. He had aged a bit, he had almost gray hair, but all in all, he hadn't really changed.

Next to prof Oak was sitting his grandson, Gary. He had dropped the chearleaders few years ago and had now only two (?!) girlfriends, one on each side of him. They very very pretty, probably some models, but they didn't seem to have too much going around in they heads. How could they? They were hanging around Gary. Yes, Ash had to admid that Gary was goodlooking, had perfect manners and was very famous, but still…

Ash let his eyes go a bit futher. In one bench Ash saw a young couple, red haired woman with a blue haired man. They were sitting very close to each others, holding hands, and the man was resting his head on woman's sholder. Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Well, used to be. Nowadays they were just Jessie and James, Jessie and James Morgan. They had got married about 3 years ago, couple of years after they had quit Team Rocket. As far as Ash knew, they were doing ok, had a beauty salong somewhere. Misty had told him that Jessie was pregnant, but he wasn't sure if that was true. He was actually happy to see those two, he hated to admid it, but he had missed their crazy attemps to capture Pikachu. No one else in Team Rocket was quite the same, but Ash (nor anyone else, in that point of matter) had never really realised why Giovanni wanted his Pikachu so badly. Well, Jessie and James looked very happy, Jessie a bit softer than she used to and James… one could say he had grown up. 

On other benches Ash saw many Pokémon trainers he had met during his jurney. All gym leaders were there as well. Lt. Surge was sitting next to Erica, obviously trying to start a converstation, but Erica was more intrested hearing how Sabrina was doing, so Surge's attemps were useless.

Ash also saw one bench full of Joys. Many of them had got someone else to take care of Pokécenter, so they could be here. It was almost like they had had a family reunion or something. It was even more confusing seeing them all in the same place at the same time.

That goes with Jennys as well. There was seven Jennys, chatting with each other, changing information on dangerous Pokémon teaves and cake recepties. They weren't in their uniforms (nor where Joys, in that point of matter), but they still had identical clothes. Great minds work alike, Ash tought, greatly amused.

This situation would have been heaven to Brock few years ago, but now he wasn't even looking at that direction. His eyes were on a brown haired girl, who was smiling sweetly at him. She was wearing a light purpple, sleewless, long dress. She had eyes that looked something like brown, but at certain light, they were clearly green. Brock had met her couple of months after Ash and Misty had started dating. They had been just friends in the beginning, but later started finding each other company very plesant.

Then music started and the main door were slowly opened. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look. Ash looked too and he felt his heart rage very fast. Misty was standing there, looking down, with a little smile on her lips. She was stunningly beautiful in her long white dress, flowers in her hands and in her hair. White, small flowers, purpple flowers, light blue flowers, dark blue flowers and one water flower. Hair orange hair were down and when she lifted her face and looked at Ash. Misty started walking calmly to Ash, Togepy and few other Pokémons coming after her, throwing flower pedals all over. She walked slowly, so everybody had time to watch her. She was clearly enjoying this and Ash was littly disapointed to notice that she wasn't nervous at all. His hands were sweating and he was sure he was very pale.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Misty was standind next to Ash. She gave him a smile and then they both turned to face the priest.

"…we are gathered here today…"

__

Ash could hardly hear what the priest was saying. He just let those words floud trough the air. He took a quick look at Misty, but she was intensively listening to the priest. His head was all mixed up. I'm just nevous, he kept repeating to himself. The happies day of my life, the happies day of my life. He loved her, he did, really, it was just that…

"…speak now, or forever hold your breath," the priest was saying. There was a short pause, and the priest was just opening his mounth to continue the ceremony, when…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look around to see who had shouted. Ash felt that his head was even more mixed up then before. He saw Misty's face and she was looking shocked. That was Ash's expression as well, when he found out who had shouted.

"You know a reason, why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony?" the priest asked.

"Yes! No! I mean…" Gary sighed, "I can't just watch this, not without… not before…" 

He was standing there, everyone looking at him, some of them shocked, some of them disaproving, some of them just curious.

"This may not make any difference, but I still have to say it. It just wouldn't be right to continue this without you knowing…"Gary lifted his face and looked to Misty and Ash,"that I'm in love with you. I just haven't got the guts to say it before, but I have been in love with you for years."

Everyone stared, first to Misty, then to Gary and finally to Ash. Some people had rose up to see better.

"Well…" the priest said," now that you've heard this, do you wanna continue with the ceremony, miss?" 

"No, not her, you idiots! I meant him!" Gary screamed, pointing at Ash.

Everyone gasped and just stared at Ash and Gary. Misty looked stunned, she couldn't believe this situation, it just couldn't be. Ash looked shocked and confused. He was just looking at Gary, who was standing there, eyeing Ash softly.

"But, but… Gary!" said one of his dates, "What about me? I mean, you have… and… we…" she seemed to be a bit lost in her words, she obviously wasn't very smart.

"I'm so much prettier than he is!" shouted his other date furiously.

"Oh, shut up!"Gary said, not even looking at them. 

"I don't get it. You've always had so many girls around you and all…" Brock said staring at Gary.

"Well, I've tried to deny this and switching girls all the time, I was hoping to find one good one or at least cover this up,"Gary said shugging," but here I realised that it was no use hiding it. I love you Ash," he continued looking straight into Ash's brown eyes.

"This is all your fault!" sreamed Ash's mum to professor Oak who was sitting behind her.

"How come?" he asked, looking mad as well.

"You should have raised him properly! It was your responsibility!"

"It was his parents!"

"Oh, bullshit! They were never around! That made you the one who should have teached him deasent manners! But how could've you? You don't even know yourself how to act civilised! Maybe if you had spend little less time in my house…"

"Never spend anytime at your house! It was always at my place, my laboratory, 'cause you said that..."

They continued yelling at each other loudly. Ash stared them horryfied, as he started to realise what this all ment. Prof Oak and his mother?! Ash felt like throwing up…

"I should have known something like this would happen," said Daisy, "I mean, like, this is Misty's wedding and all…"

"Yeah, you should have expected something like this," agreed Lily.

" She has always had scandals, so, like, why would her wedding be any different?"

"Well, at least she isn't marrying someone else's boyfriend…"

"What was that supposed to mean?!"Daisy screamed, her face turning red.

"Like you wouldn't know, you little…" Lily said between her teeth.

"Is it my fault that I'm more atractive than you are?!"

"If it would have been about the looks, he would be married to me now…" said the third sensational sister.

"You're both douple crossing witches!" Lily was also red by this time.

The sensational sisters kept fighting, screaming loudly and very high, all red from their faces.

"Wow, this is different!" James said lookin sorta excited.

"Isn't it, dear?" Jessie asked with a cold voice.

"Eh… you know… I mean…" 

"Yes, James darling?" Jessie asked giving him a dangerous look, "You think your wedding was boring and lame?"

"No! Didn't mean anything like that, honey I just…"he took a nervous look to the front of the church.

"Just admid it! You've been dooling over that twerp ever since we met him!" Jessie screamed.

"Have not!" James protested.

"Then it's the squinty! You've just never had the guts to do anything about it!"

"Look who is talking! I wouldn't be too surprised to find out that baby is Butch's!"

"Like I would sink that low! Just because I wanna pay you back for fooling around with Cassidy…"

"It was Butch!"

"What!?! You've been with him!?"

"No! Not what I meant! You're not listening to anything I say!"

"Oh, I've heard enough of it! And I'm sick of you borrowing my clothes all the time, and I'm sick of…"

"…the fact that you act like a…"

They were loudly yelling at each other. Jessie obviously didn't have her mallet, or paper fan, or anything else that would've been suitable for hitting James, so she just screamed as loud as possible and James tried to make his point of view also heard by shouting as loud as he could.

One Joy was giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked her sister.

"Oh, it's just… I mean…" she bursted into a laugh.

"Pull yourself together, you're not acting like you should!" hissed one of them to her.

"At least I know how to act at public place," said one of them, lifting her nose.

"Are you saying that I can't!?" screamed yet another Joy.

"Well, you cannot dress properly, so…"said one Jenny.

"Like you were any better than she is!" Jenny from the end of the bench said.

"At least I can do my job, unlike someone I know…"

"I'm hundred times better cop than you, little…"

"Yeah, a cop! What a job!" snickered one of Joys.

"Who are you to say anything?! Just placing some fluffy little creatures into macines and taking them out! How hard is that!"

"My job is lot more than…"

"Oh, puh-leez…"

"Why you…"

"Cat fight! I mean catfights! Wow!" Brock shouted, excitedly.

"What did you just say?" asked his girlfriend, standing up from her seats.

"Look! All those Joys and Jennys… oh boy! Yeah!"

*Slap* 

"Ow!"Brock said holding his cheek.

"Weird weddings, I must say…" Lt. Surge muttered to Erica, who wasn't paying any attension. She was looking at Gary with great respect.

"I can't believe he did! That was so…" she turned to Sabrina, "I… I… have to tell you… I love you!" Erica screamed, 'cause other wise she wouldn't be heard. 

"What?!" shouted Sabrina,"I can't hear you!"

Misty just watched all this. It was a mess. Everyone screaming and shouting and… Her wedding was ruined! 

"This is all your fault!" she said turning to Ash.

"Mine? What do you mean?" Ash asked stunned.

"You invited him!"

"Well I had to!"

"And he's in love with you, you moron! You've ruined my weddings!" tears were pouring down her cheeks as she kept screaming at Ash.

The priest buried his head in his hands and was just misserable. Not once before, not once, had he ever met such mad people. This was simply just terrible. He had been in bad weddings before, like when two Team Rocket members had got married. The man had had outstandingly horrible voice and the woman had ugly hair and they fought trough the ceremony, but nothing like this. No, this was just…

Ash stood there, Misty screaming at him. He wasn't listening, he really couldn't have, even if he would have wanted. He saw his mother fightwing with prof Oak, Misty's sister obviously trying to kill each other, Jessie beating James up with a bucket of flowers (only thing she had reached), Joys and Jennys screaming and scratching, gym leaders shouting to each other, trying to hear what one of them was saying, Brock trying to calm his girlfriend down… and then there was Gary. He was just standing there, in the middle of all this nonsence, looking at him. Gary reached his hand out towards him, and in a flash Ash made up his mind. He ignored Misty's shouting and keeping his eyes on Gary; he took a step away from her. He walked slowly, but surely to Gary, who took his hands in his owns and for a moment they just stanted there, staring in each other's eyes. Then Gary wrapped his arms around Ash waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Everyone and everything went suddenly silent. They all focused their eyes on those two young men, who seemed to have totally forgot where they were. 

"Ash, what are you…!" sobbed Mrs Ketchum very shocked.

"Maybe you should have spend more time at your house…"prof Oak said dryly.

Everyone just stared as Ash and Gary kept kissing.

Misty: Ash…?!?! Aaaaargh!

She threw her flowers away and ran out of the church.

Priest: Well, since it seems like this wedding is over, I think everyone can go home, including me.

Ash and Gary snapped out of it. They turned to the priest.

Gary: Actually, since we're all here, Ash and I would like to get married, wouldn't we Ashy-boy?

Ash: *excited* Yeah!

The poor priest fainted.

Author's note2: Yes, I do know it sucked. I have no writing talent and humor… well, obviously it isn't for me. Hell, no writing is. I can't even get sappy romances right, but they aren't this bad… so I guess I stick with shippy stories(Hey, actually this was kinda shippy… palletshipping… maybe…)

Author's note3: I don't have a working spellcheck on my computer and I'm pretty sucky in English, so I really, and I mean really, don't need mails telling me about my spelling mistakes. But other feedback is very welcome, meaning Review or mail to me: [_bat_girl_2@hotmail.com_][1]

   [1]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



End file.
